Services
Chicago Media Firm Section heading www.chicagomediafirm.org Section heading ChicagoMediafirm.org Home Features Packages Portfolio Video Other Media Contact gallery/mcafee CLIENT AREA PRIVACY POLICY MAKE A PAYMENT gallery/logo1 the web Interface Guru's & Marketing Specialists I need web design I need video Let The Professionals Make my site and host it I want to have a pro video made for my company gallery/gif_8001 gallery/chicagomediafirm_top gallery/427c70201bdd8228609fd3f95208c67b Already have a website? Order Web Health Report Receive a detailed website health report delivered to your inbox for only $19.99 gallery/icon22 gallery/icon44 gallery/grder Order Web Health Report Order Web Health Report gallery/check your website health gallery/check your website health Order Web Health Report Chicago media firm features gallery/icon11 gallery/icon22 gallery/icon33 Custom SEO to land you at the top of Google search Original and sleek designs created just for you Quick turn around times and attentive support gallery/icon44 gallery/icon55 gallery/icon66 Custom billing available via SecurePAY Secure web traffic like a bank with HTTPS:// SSL Professional Staff & World Class designs STARTUP $1149 $999 Premium $2499 Custom Web Design Live Chat E-Commerce Billing SSL Secured Certificate DELUXE Bundle support Custom Web Design Live Chat E-Commerce Billing SSL Secured Certificate Custom SEO Most Recommended Select Startup Get premium Web Design With Hosting Packages Need a custom Quote? gallery/sale Limited Time Only Need Help? Enter live chat video promo $500 DELUXE $6499 Includes all of Premier services and the ones below Professional promotional video National Press release package social media management for 3 months Incorporates complicated creation like EMR/ Cryptocurrency / large database / social media sites Professional promotional video Includes sample mockups Royalty free soundtrack Video promotion and consultation services 1080p and 4k available Includes the most to launch your site Featured client web projects Featured website client The KONA 2.3 EMR Client from www.electronicmedicalrecord.org CrowdPage Social networking site www.crowdpage.cf Ask Leo Pizza www.askleopizza.com PASSalert lifesaving device www.passalert.org Chicago Media Firm is a registered IMDb film distribution company OTHER FEATURED MEDIA PROJECTS We have experience helping companies design their physical products or devices. Chicago Media Firm staff can help create a CAD design, mock ups, produce 3D printed CAD designs to visualize a product or device model. Our pro team can assist with projects dealing with audio engineering, recording, studio production, podcast production, artist registration, youtube monetization, view counts and more. Product model design Audio projects clothing & promo design Chicago Media Firm staff uses local print facilities and relationships with clothing vendors to offer a wide range of products. Custom design teams are standing by. Search engine optimization Chicago Media Firm staff uses state of the art technology and submission techniques to get your site listed and search high on Google, bing, yahoo, and other major search engines. Custom site maps and crawler submissions. Anything media Chicago Media Firm staff can help you with any media project. We specialize in helping customers obtain real life solutions for their online image. gallery/crowdpage With SubmitMyUrl from Chicago Media Firm you can automatically submit your website to ASR, Amidalla, Anoox, Bing, Burf, EntireWeb, ExactSeek, Google, Info Tiger, 1to1Search, Portelo, Replaz, RocketBrowse, SecretSELabs, Seznam, SitiDi, SonicRun, Subjex, Suchio, &, WinWord Classified ad website with photos and sign ups similar to craigslist. List businesses and websites to improve search results etc. Listmyurl Listpro crowdpage CrowdPage, the unique central feed social media platform! Share your story to a larger user base than your current social media site Connect with more new friends by meeting users in the open feed platform Share pictures, stories, quotes, and more with a large community of users A unique single central user feed filters tons of content to you Contact Chicago Media Firm Address: Chicago IL IL-19 IL 60641 USA Phone: +1 312 463 9133 contact@chicagomediafirm.org Chicago Media Firm uses sponsorship programs from Google Adsense, AdMob, & others to monitize our website and help fund our operating costs. You can participate as a sponsor or partner by joining the Chicago Media Firm sponsorship program. Want to get started with sponsorship? If you would like your organization or product to sponsor Chicago Media Firm. Please inquire for more details here. why sponsorship? How to sponsor? Why Google Adsense? Google AdSense provides a way for website owners to earn money from their online content. AdSense works by matching text and display ads to your site based on your content and visitors. The ads are created and paid for by advertisers who want to promote their products. © 2018 www.ChicagoMediaFirm.org the web Interface Guru's & Marketing Specialists 312-463-9133 List your website on search engines contact@chicagomediafirm.org We help build dreams Our focus is to help those who want to explode into the market and make a name for themselves and their own creative business model. Let our pro staff help you launch your dream today! Want to watch how you can be sure your in good hands?